Life Lessons
by Youngwriter16
Summary: It's a year later. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily are now seniors. Aria's still with Ezra and things are going well, until she finds out she's pregnant and he's diagnosed with cancer. Can they get through this?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a year later. Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields are now seniors. Aria's still with Ezra Fitz and things are going well, until she finds out she's pregnant and he's diagnosed with cancer. Can they get through this?**

I was sitting in English, absentmindedly drawing on a sheet of paper, when the first wave of nausea came over me. It made me stiffen for a moment, then it passed, before coming back full force. I raced out of the room, a hand covering my mouth, and I made it to the bathroom before I started to throw up. A minute later, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Aria?" I heard Hanna's voice come from outside the stall "Mrs. King sent me to see if you need anything. You okay?"

"Yeah," I managed, standing up and wiping my mouth on a piece of toilet paper. "I'm fine."I came out of the stall and she handed me a cup of water and a piece of gum. "Thanks."

"No problem." We stood there in silence for a moment. "Aria, when are you doing to tell them?"

I sighed, pulling myself up onto the counter. "I don't know…" I whispered.

"You need to," she told me, sitting beside me. "This isn't something you can keep secret forever."

"I know that, believe me I know, but-" I was interrupted by the bell, and I groaned. "Damn." I slid off the counter. "I gotta go. I better go make up something to tell Mrs. King."

"Bye."

I walked slowly down the hall towards my English class. Hanna was right, I knew. This wasn't something I could keep hidden forever; it wasn't even something I could hide for a few more weeks. I was pregnant, seventeen weeks along. I was already starting to show, and it wasn't much longer before you could tell.

Reaching my English classroom, I knocked, and was told to enter. Upon doing so, however, I froze. He was standing there, talking to Mrs. King.

"Aria, honey, are you alright?" she asked, motioning for me to sit down across from her. "This isn't the first time you've run out of my class like that. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

I glanced at the man standing beside her desk, watching me, before shaking my head. "No, Mrs. King," I told her, going over to my desk and grabbing my bag. "Thanks anyway." As I left, I heard him calling me.

"Aria!" I closed my eyes for a moment, and then turned to face him.

"What is it, Mr. Fitz? I'm late to history."

"I wanted to speak with you about your article for the newspaper," he told me, with barely a glance around. "Can you come to my office after school?"

I nodded my head. "Sure. I don't have anything I have to do. I'll see you then." And I walked away, my mind whirling. Should I tell him or not? He's a teacher at my school. He used to be _my_ teacher. He's the baby's father. Our relationship has been illegal since the beginning, and I'm only seventeen. _I love him._ The second bell rang just as I entered my next class. "Sorry Mr. Fisher," I said, sinking into my seat. "Mr. Fitz wanted to speak with me."

"Fine," Mr. Fisher said, turning to the board and beginning the lesson as I saw Hanna give me a look out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head slightly. _I'll tell you after,_ I mouthed, and she seemed satisfied.

After class, they dragged me into the bathroom, shooing a freshmen out. "Well?" Spencer demanded, eyebrows raised. "We know you talked to him."

"I'm meeting him after school," I told them. "I haven't told him or my parents yet." Looking in the mirror, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "Truth be told, I'm terrified to tell them."

"Well, at least this time we don't have 'A' to worry about," Emily said.

I glanced at her, wondering where that had come from. Memories of our sophomore year came flooding back. A, our best friend Ali's murderer, had stalked us for months before we finally found out who he, originally thought a she, was-Ian Thomas. But he hadn't been the only 'A', we soon realized. Melissa, Spencer's older sister, had been trying to help us, only to be killed by her husband in his attempt to flee from the police who were going to take him in for questioning.

"Emily!" I hissed. "Why would you bring that up? It's over, okay?"

"Aria's right," Spencer said. "We're done with A. We have been for a while now. We need to move on with our lives."

I looked from one friend to another. We had survived, together, after Alison's body was found, and it was discovered she had been murdered. After a moment, I spoke. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Let's go eat, okay?"

The rest of the day flew by quickly. I dreaded the final bell ringing, because I knew I had to tell him eventually. Sooner's better than later, right? When the bell did ring, however, my heart began pounding. This was it. I walked as slow as I could to his classroom, knocked once, and entered. He was seated behind his desk, grading some sort of paper. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Aria, please, sit," he said, pointing to the chair next to him. I did so, watching him. He looked pale, and he had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping.

"Ezra, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Aria, there's something I need to know, and it can't wait. Mrs. King thinks that you're pregnant." I froze, and he noticed. "Are you?" he whispered. This time, it was me who nodded. He sighed, dropping his head onto his hands. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I ruined your life."

"No, you haven't, Ezra. I'll be eighteen in March, and the baby's due in April."

"April?" I nearly cursed. "How far along are you?"

"Seventeen weeks," I said. "I would've told you earlier, I _meant _to tell you earlier, but things were so crazy, and I wasn't sure how you'd react, and-"

He stopped me, holding up one hand. "Aria, stop," he said. "I need a few days, time to think about this." I felt tears rise as he stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and left the classroom, left _me_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised that this story had so many people read and review it. It's just something I came up with when I couldn't sleep. So, for all the people who reviewed, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and I look forward to your comments!**

"Aria?" Emily, Hanna, and Spencer had been standing around me for the past half hour, trying to get me to tell them what had happened. But I was still in shock.

"Aria, snap out of it!" Hanna hissed finally. "You need to tell us what happened! Maybe we can help!"

I shook my head. "No, you can't help. None of you can. He… he doesn't want me."

"Is that what he said?" Spencer asked, sinking in the seat next to me. "What did he do?"

"He said he needs… he needs time." I whispered.

"Well, that's understandable," Spencer told me, looking over at Hanna, who shrugged. "I mean, becoming a father is a big step, and you have kept this from him for three months already."

I stood up suddenly, looking around the coffee shop. "I have to get home. I have to tell my parents."

"Are you sure?" They glanced at each other. "So soon?"

"I have to tell them eventually. Why not on the same day? That way all my disappointments will be over."

"Aria, maybe you should wait until tomorrow," Emily told me. "It's Friday. You can come stay at my place for the night, and go back over tomorrow morning refreshed and ready."

"I'm ready now," I said, picking up my purse and keys. "I'll call if I need anything, I promise. But if I don't, I'll see you Monday." And I walked out.

Telling my parents-and my brother- was easier then telling Ezra, even though he guessed. To my surprise, they were understanding and helpful.

"We can deal with this," my mom said, as my dad paced. "It's too late for an abortion-"

"I wouldn't have done that anyway!" I broke in angrily.

"I know you wouldn't have, because if you did, you would never have left the house," my mom said, looking at me with a smile. "We have two choices. You give the baby up for adoption, or you keep it, and I'll help you take care of it until you're out of school, unless the father is willing?"

"He… he needs time," I said.

"Who is this boy anyway?" my father snapped. "Is he not going to take responsibility for his actions?"

"He will!" I insisted. _He has to. _"He just needs time to understand what's happening. Believe me, I need time too, but… as I'm the one that's pregnant, I have to step up sooner."

"I still can't believe you got yourself pregnant," my brother muttered from the corner. "I never thought you were that kind of girl."

"Mike-" I began, but he got up and stormed out of the room. Helplessly, I turned to my parents.

"Aria, maybe you should go stay at a friend's house," my mother said, after a moment of silence. "Just for the night. You can come back in the morning, but we want to talk to each other about all of this."

I stared at my parents. "You want me out of the house."

"Aria, hon, just for the night," she said. "I promise we're not kicking you out. We just need to talk."

I packed in less than five minutes, and then I was out the door, heading to Emily's. I knocked on the door, and her mother answered.

"Oh, Aria. Emily's upstairs. She said you might be coming."

I forced a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Fields," I said. I headed up the stairs, and knocked on her door, opening it when she said enter.

"Aria!" she was off her bed and giving me a hug in a flash. "What happened? Did they kick you out?"

"No, I'm not kicked out," I reassured her. "They just wanted to talk without us kids around. Mike left just before I did."

"Well that's good. How'd they take it?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. I mean, they're not too happy, but what can you expect? They wanted to know who the father is."

"Did you tell them?"

I shot her a look. "What, tell them that I've been dating my teacher for over a year? I don't think so. I just told them that he needs some time to come to an understanding about this."

We were silent for a while. "Are you going to tell them who the father is?" she asked finally. "They have a right to know, don't they?"

"I'll tell them only if he wants to be a part of the baby's life," I whispered. "If not, I'll raise my baby on my own."

She opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, my cell rang. I stared at the number, not recognizing it, but I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Is this Aria Montgomery?" a male voice asked. I looked over at Emily, confused.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Doctor Johnson at Rosewood Memorial Hospital," the voice said. "Your fiancée was brought here an hour ago, and he asked us to call you."

"My fiancée?" Emily looked at me, startled.

"Yes, Ezra Fitz?"

I gasped, grabbing Emily's hand and squeezing it. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He collapsed at a parent-teacher conference, apparently."

"Why?"

"Miss Montgomery, I don't know at this point. They've run some tests, and he should find out the results in the morning."

"Can I… can I come see him?" I whispered.

"Yes ma'am. I'll let the nurses know. Will you be staying the night with him?"

"Am I allowed to?"

I heard him laugh, then he cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss Montgomery, you are allowed to stay the night with him."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I told him, and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Woo!**

"What's happening?" Emily demanded at once, as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Ezra's at Rosewood Memorial," I said, pulling my keys out of my pocket. "I'll call you tomorrow sometime, I promise."

"What? What happened?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," I repeated, hurrying out of her room. Her mom gave me a strange look, which I ignored. My mind was racing.

Upon arriving at the hospital, I gave them my name, and was brought up to his room. I entered the room, somewhat hesitant. He was lying on the bed, with a heart monitor hooked up to him. "Ezra?" I whispered. His eyes opened.

"Aria!" He sat up. "I'm so sorry! I want this baby, I really do, and-"

"Ezra, stop. That doesn't matter now. What happened?"

He patted the bed next to him, and I came over and sat down. "I don't know, actually. I was at a meeting with Toby Cavanaugh's mother, and I just… I felt so dizzy. I got up to get something to drink, and I blacked out. Apparently, I had a seizure. Then I woke up here."

"The… Doctor Johnson… he mentioned tests. What kind of tests?"

"An MRI and a biopsy."

"That's it?"

He sighed, taking my hand. "For now, yes. They might do more later." He looked at me. "There's something you should know."

"Yes?"

"I had cancer, three years ago." I stared at him in horror. "It was before we met, Aria. I didn't think that it would ever come back."

"You… what? What are you saying?" Then it dawned on me. "You think you have cancer now." My voice shook. "What kind of cancer was it?"

His grip on my hand tightened. "It was Hodgkins Lymphoma."

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"What would I have said, Aria? I had cancer before we met? It's been three years, I didn't think it was going to come back."

"So what was the MRI for?"

"Because of the seizure, there's a chance that there's a tumor in my brain."

"Ezra!" a woman's voice from the door made me jump, and I quickly stood up. "Ezra, why didn't you call to tell me you were in the hospital?" The woman rushed in over to the bed, not noticing me.

"I didn't call you because I just woke up ten minutes ago, mom," Ezra said. "I was just going to ask Aria to call you, actually."

"Aria?" Ezra's mom looked over at me for the first time. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice cold.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Ezra beat me to it. "She's my fiancée, mom, and you will be nice to her."

"Fiancée? Since when?"

"Since I found out she's carrying my child, mother. And I repeat, you will be nice to her, or you can leave the room now."

She paled, looking from me to Ezra, before she finally found her voice. "Alright." She held her hand out to me. "I'm Asa Fitz."

I took her hand and forced a smile for the second time that day. "Aria Montgomery. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Ezra's told me all about you."

"I wish I could say the same," she said, eyeing me up and down. "You look young," she blurted. "How old are you?"

"She's seventeen," Ezra told her. "Not that that's your concern." I looked at him in shock. "There's no point in lying to her," he said, looking back at me.

"Seventeen?" she whispered, sinking into a chair. "Ezra! How could you?"

"Because I love her, mother. And you don't have to worry about it. We'll deal with this in our own way."

"After the test results come in," I interrupted. "Your health is more important right now. _You _are the one that shouldn't be worrying about this."

"Aria…"

I crossed my arms and glared. "Ezra Fitz, you will listen to me! We have until April to worry about this baby. But we find out your test results tomorrow. We should be talking about that, not our stupidity in not using protection."

There was a moment of silence after my outburst, and then Asa Fitz burst out laughing. "Ezra, this is the girl for you," she said in between laughs. "She'll keep you in line." She got up. "Aria, get my cell number from my son, and call me tomorrow so we can have a chat." With that, she left the room, leaving me staring after her.

Ezra coughed, making me turn back to him. "You can't have a tumor," I whispered, sitting back down next to him.

"Aria, I might, and you have to accept that if it comes to it."

"If… if you do… what will they do for it?"

"A logical step is radiation, or chemotherapy."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. "You can't die," I said finally. "Maybe… maybe it's nothing. Maybe you're just… overworked, or… or stressed."

"Maybe," he said, but I could tell he didn't really believe it. Truth be told, neither did I. I don't think either one of us actually got any sleep that night. At least, we were both awake at nine the next morning, when a man walked in with a clipboard.

"Good morning, Ezra. And you must be Aria." he held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Dr. Johnson. We spoke on the phone yesterday evening?"

"Oh um. Yeah."

He turned to Ezra. "The results are in," he stated. "According to the MRI, there is a mass on your brain. A tumor."

"Alright. Is it cancer?" Ezra asked calmly, while I was shaking.

The doctor looked at Ezra, then at me. "I'm afraid it is. You're out of remission."

Dizziness swept over me, and I quickly sat down on the bed. Ezra rubbed my arm. "What happens now?" he asked. How could he be so calm?

"Our next step would be radiation, to try to get the tumor to shrink. And then we would do surgery, followed by chemotherapy to kill any cancer cells that may be in your body."

"You make it seem like it's nothing!" I snapped.

"Actually, Aria, it's really simple. It was caught early on, so your fiancée has a greater chance in making it then he did last time," the doctor told me.

"Aria, go home," Ezra said. "You can come back tonight, but you have to go talk to your parents. They said they wanted to see you today."

I gave him a kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised, before leaving like he asked.

**I've spent nearly the whole day in my room writing, so this will be the last chapter for today. I go back to school tomorrow (junior year sucks) so I don't know how often I'll be able to write. Plus, I have physical therapy twice a week from 4:30 to 5:30 and Thursday I have dinner with my boyfriend. With homework in between. My life=crazy. I'll try to update at least once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Woo!**

That weekend was the longest I could remember. My parents put new rules down- I wasn't allowed to leave the house without permission. I had to tell them where I was going, and exactly who I'd be with. I hadn't told them about Ezra-I couldn't.

I didn't tell the girls, either. They would find out Monday morning, I was sure, along with the rest of the school, when he didn't show up for class.

When Monday finally rolled around, I didn't want to get up. I knew I'd have to face questions from the girls, and they wouldn't be happy I had kept this from them. But since I hadn't been able to go back to the hospital to see him, I hadn't wanted to talk about the two huge life changing events that were going on.

When I woke up, my first realization was that people would soon know about Ezra, would know about his cancer. I pushed the thought out of my mind, however, and got up to get dressed. Going downstairs, I saw my parents were already seated at the table.

"Aria!" my mother said. "Take a seat. We have some bad news for you."

I slowly sat down. More bad news? "What is it?"

"It's about your teacher, Mr. Fitz. The school called. Apparently, he's in the hospital, and won't be back in school for a long time."

It was now or never. "I know."

They glanced at each other, confused. "How do you know?"

"I was there when his test results came in, since I spent Friday up at the hospital."

"You what?" my mother hissed, staring at me. "Why?"

"Because he's the baby's father." Complete silence filled the room as my parents slowly understood what I had just said.

"What?" my mother finally whispered. "You slept with your… your teacher? Why would you do that?"

"We didn't mean for this to happen," I said, gesturing to my stomach. "And he's not my teacher anymore."

"I sure as hell hope not!" my father snapped, glaring at me. "And that doesn't matter. I want you out of here."

"What?"

"Now! Get out of my house!" He stormed out of the room, leaving me staring hopelessly at my mother, who simply shrugged.

"I have no sympathy for you," she said. "You brought this on yourself." Then she, too, left the room.

I stood there for a moment, stunned. They had just kicked me out of the house. In a daze, I went upstairs and packed what little I wanted to take with me, then called Hanna. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Aria, what's going on?"

"Do you think your mom would let me stay with you for a while?" I asked, my voice shaking from the tears I was holding back.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think there'd be a problem. Why? Did you finally tell your parents that you're… you know?"

"If you mean pregnant, I told them Friday, like I said I was going to. If you mean that I'm in a relationship with Ezra, yes, they just found out and I'm being kicked out of the house."

"Even if you can't live here, I'm sure you can stay a night or two," Hanna told me.

"Thanks. Is it alright if I just run by there and drop my bag off? I probably won't be at school, I want to see how Ezra is."

"Ezra? Em told us he was in the hospital. Is he okay?"

"No, but you'll find out. I gotta go. Love you. If you're at your house I'll see you there." With that, I hung up.

Hanna wasn't at her house when I got there, but her mother was, having already been filled in on what was happening.

"Don't you worry, Aria," she assured me, leading me to their spare bedroom. "You can stay here as long as you'd like or need. I'm sure your parents will come around eventually."

"Thank you, Ms. Marin," I told her, relieved. "I'd better go."

"Alright. Bye Aria."

"Bye."

I arrived at the hospital less than ten minutes later, and I made my way up to his room, brushing away the tears as I went. I didn't want him to know I had been crying, because I knew he would demand to know what had happened, and that was something I wasn't sure I could tell him. Not right now.

I pushed open his door quietly. Doctor Johnson was seated in one of the chairs, telling Ezra something in a low voice.

"Um… Hi. Am I interrupting something?" I asked. The doctor quickly stood up.

"No, Aria," Ezra said. "He was just filling me in on the surgery procedures."

"What surgery procedures?" I demanded, looking from Ezra to the doctor. "I thought you said radiation first."

"We can't do radiation again," Doctor Johnson informed me. "We did that last time, and it barely worked. The rest of what I said before still stands. Surgery to remove the tumor, and chemotherapy to kill any remaining cancer cells."

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Clearly I don't do a lot of things I'm supposed to, Ezra!" I snapped. Dr. Johnson took a look at us, then quietly left. "I'm sorry, but I just didn't feel like going to school today, okay?" I whispered, tears rising again. "My parents just kicked me out of the house, and I'm so tired."

"Why did they kick you out?" he asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm so sorry. I didn't come here to upset you, I just didn't want to go to school, and I wanted to see how you're doing."

It was his turn to shrug. "Same as Saturday, I suppose."

For a while, the two of us sat there, laughing and talking, until suddenly, he stiffened.

"Ezra?" I whispered. He didn't respond. "Ezra!" The door burst open and several nurses rushed in, as Ezra's body started to convulse.

**I'm getting ready for bed and thought I'd put this up while I'm thinking about it. So, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Oh, and what did you think about tonight's episode? I loved the last scene with Aria/Ezra. Aw, so cute! I almost wish they had kissed. I say 'almost' b/c I don't want them to have to break up...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Woo!**

I sat outside the room, nervously biting my thumbnail. I had lost track of time after the doctor had rushed me out of the room. I had just leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes, when I heard my name.

"Aria? Aria Montgomery?" I jumped slightly, startled, seeing Mr. Fisher standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…"

"Miss Montgomery?" one of the nurses came out of the room. "He's asleep now, so you'll either have to come back to see him some other time, or you could sit with him for a while."

"Is he okay?" I demanded, standing up at once, ignoring the fact that my history teacher was watching me.

"Your fiancée will be fine, I promise. Seizures are a part of the condition, and until the tumor is removed, he'll continue to suffer with them." It was then she noticed Mr. Fisher. "Excuse me sir, did you need something?"

He shook his head. "I came to pick Aria up," he said. "That's all." He looked at me. "Come on, let's go."

"You can't tell anyone I was here!" I blurted, the moment we were out of hearing of the nurse. He glanced over at me, but didn't say a word until we had reached the hospital's cafeteria.

"I knew you were here," he said finally, sitting down at one of the tables. I remained standing. "I know all about your relationship with Ezra Fitz."

"What? How do you-"

"I know because he told me," Mr. Fisher interrupted. "We've known each other since we were kids," he explained, noting my confused face. "I'm sure you told your friends."

"Well, yeah, of course I did. I had to tell them who my baby's father is."

"And he understands that. But he did need someone to talk to."

"I know!" I glared, crossing my arms. "I'm not mad at him for telling you. I'm just… surprised he didn't tell me he told you. I didn't even know you two were friends. You don't act like it at school, anyway."

"Speaking of school, were you here all day?"

"Yes, I was. Does it matter?"

"It wouldn't, except did you see the news?" I shook my head. "Then you missed the announcement they had about Ian Thomas."

I had been tapping my fingers against the chair, but I froze at this news. "What about Ian?" I whispered.

"They- the police- don't know where he is. He somehow got out of prison this weekend." I suddenly felt dizzy. "Aria?" The last thing I remembered was Mr. Fisher standing up, and hearing him call for help, before everything went dark.

"Aria?" the voice sounded like it came from the other end of a tunnel. "Aria, can you hear me?" I couldn't respond. "She's in shock. What happened?"

"I don't know," came a panicked voice. "We were just talking, and she collapsed."

"What were you talking about?"

"Her friend's… oh damn. Her friend was murdered two years ago, and the murderer just got out of jail."

"Ali…" I whispered, struggling out of the darkness.

"Ali?"

"That's the friend's name."

Finally, I opened my eyes. I was lying on a hospital bed, with Doctor Johnson and Mr. Fisher standing over me. "What are you doing here?" I murmured, staring at Ezra's doctor.

"I was in the cafeteria when you fainted," he explained. "You've just had a shock, why don't you sit up-slowly," he added, and I did so. "There. Are you okay?"

"I'm…" I looked at my history teacher. "How did he get out?"

"They don't know. The prison wasn't broken in to, and he was one of their heavily guarded prisoners."

"You can talk about this later. Aria, you need to go home and rest," Dr. Johnson told me. "Andrew, can you drive her there?"

"No, wait! I have to see Ezra before I go. I have to make sure he's okay."

"Ezra's fine. They gave him some medicine, he won't be awake anyway. You can see him tomorrow, _after _school," he added, glancing at Mr. Fisher. "No more skipping, understood?"

I nodded, and slowly stood up. I felt dizzy for a minute, and grabbed a hold of the doctor's shoulder. "I'm fine," I said after a moment.

No matter how much I protested, they insisted on pushing me out of the hospital in a wheelchair. "It's so you don't fall and hurt yourself again," I was told. Once in the car, I looked at Andrew Fisher.

"I'm staying with Hanna, by the way," I told him. "My parents kicked me out because I told them that Ezra is the baby's father."

He glanced over at me. "Not because you're pregnant?" I shook my head, regretting it almost instantly when it started throbbing. "Well that's immature and..." he muttered something else, but I didn't hear it.

It didn't take long to reach Hanna's house. We got there just as Spencer and Emily got out of Emily's car. They stopped, staring at Mr. Fisher's car, since they didn't recognize it.

"I'll be fine now," I told him, unbuckling my seat belt and reaching for the door. "Thanks for the ride. I'll need to get my car from the hospital some time, though."

"I can do that," he said. "I'll have my brother go with me. I'll drop it off here tomorrow while you're at school."

I glanced at him, puzzled. "You won't be at school tomorrow?"

"No. I'm going to be at the hospital with Ezra, to find out what's going to be happening with him."

"Oh." I opened the door. "Thanks again," I added, before shutting it.

He drove away, and I turned to wave at my friends, before the three of us went inside Hanna's house together.

**My boyfriend and his friends got arrested and Needless to say, I'm not too happy with Dillon or Logan or Andrew... men... sigh. can't live with em and can't shoot em. So, I decided to type this and post it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

The four of us sat in Hanna's room in silence. "So Ian's out," I said, being the first to speak in a long while. The other three simply nodded. "Great…" I muttered.

"I say none of us should go anywhere alone," Emily said, looking at us. "I mean, there is a chance that he might come after us, and if he does-"

"If he does we're screwed, because that asshole doesn't care if we're alone or not," Spencer snapped. "He murdered Melissa in front of five police officers and us. And if we hadn't been so stupid last time, then she would still be alive, because they would've caught him earlier then they did."

"Spencer's right," Hanna whispered, shifting her leg. "This time, we're not going to be stupid. If.. though I doubt it… we start to receive messages from someone we don't know, we're going straight to the police. No hesitating."

We all agreed, and Emily turned to look at me. "How are you holding up?" she asked gently. "The principal told the school what happened with Mr. Fitz. How's he doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm holding up, I suppose. He's actually been… really… calm during this whole thing. If it were me, I'd be kicking and screaming the whole way. Today was hard, though. When I was with him…" I stopped, feeling the tears rise.

"Aria?" Hanna moved closer to me. "What happened?"

"He had a seizure." They went completely still.

"Is he… is he okay?" Spencer asked finally.

"I don't know, the nurse-and the doctor-both said he is. For now. Dr. Johnson, that's his doctors name, says that they're going to remove the tumor, and then he will go through chemo to kill the cancer cells."

"What does Mr. Fitz think about it?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't really said anything. Originally, they were going to do radiation first, but since it barely worked last time, they're going to go with this." Suddenly, I remembered something. "Oh damn! I was supposed to call his mother!"

After Spencer and Emily left, I attempted to call her, but only got her voicemail.

"Hello, this is Asa Fitz. I couldn't get to the phone, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you." I sighed, removing the phone from my ear.

"Well?"

"She didn't answer," I sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow after school, if she isn't in the hospital with Ezra." I stood up. "Night Hanna."

"Goodnight Aria."

"I'm having the surgery Friday," Ezra told me the next day, when I went to visit him after school. "Nine A.M."

"I'll be here when you go in, and I'll be here when you wake up," I promised, curling up next to him as much as I could on the small bed, and I rested my head on his chest. "How come you told the doctors and your mom I'm your fiancée?"

He looked confused. "You didn't want me to?"

"No, believe me, that's what I want. It's just… well… you never proposed to me. I mean, we've talked about marriage before, but you've never said that's exactly what you wanted. Just like we've talked about kids, and ..." I paused. "I should just stop talking."

Ezra was laughing. "Aria, I do want to marry you. And I was going to propose when you turned eighteen. I have the ring that was my mothers, and my parents wedding rings."

"Ezra-"

"And I would like to marry you before the baby comes."

"Well then, why don't we?"

"What?"

"Why don't we get married? This week, before your surgery."

He stared at me, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. I would like to get married before the baby's born, too. And yes, I'm due in April, but it's early April, and I turn eighteen in late March. Getting married on my birthday's cutting it too close. I'm not in your class anymore, so there won't be a conflict there. And as far as anyone knows, our relationship didn't start until this year. All we have to do is get my parents' permission, and inform the principal, and-" I stopped suddenly, remembering. "Oh, right. They don't want me in their house."

He rubbed my back. "Go talk to them. Make them understand. Meanwhile, I'll call Mr. Roberts, let him know the situation."

I stood up. "Right. Text me when you're done, and I'll text you when _I'm _done." I gave him a kiss and hurried out.

Standing outside my door fifteen minutes later, however, I became uncertain. I was underage, and he's a teacher. Without parental consent, I couldn't get married to anyone until I was eighteen. Yes, I could have waited, but the truth was, I didn't want to. What if Ezra died before then? I hated myself a moment later for that thought. Of course he wouldn't die. He couldn't. I needed him too much. I needed him for me, and I needed him for the baby, our baby.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head, and knocked on the door. A moment later, my mother opened it. For a minute, she just stared at me, then, with a sigh, gestured for me to come in.

"Your father's in the bedroom, did you want to speak with him as well?" she asked, as we walked towards the living room. "I assume that's why you're here, of course. To talk to us."

"Um… Yes, it is," I said. I sat down at the table as she went to get him, and I looked around. Had it really only been a day since I had sat in here, and told them of my relationship with my teacher?

"What do you want?" my father demanded, coming in the room.

"I just want to talk," I told him. "Can't we do that like adults?"

"You are not an adult, and your actions have proved that, Aria," he snapped.

"What actions? All I have done is fall in love," I snapped back. "Yes, we made a mistake, and yes, we shouldn't have been together in the first place, but it's too late for that. Please," I begged. "I'm going through enough. Don't hate me."

**By the way, guys, I know nothing about the laws. Especially what the ones in this kind**** of situation would be. So, like any author on this site, I'm entitled to... well, to put it bluntly, make things up. lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you that have read this story before I post this chapter, I've made some changes. The girls are now seniors, and Aria is NOT Ezra's student anymore. This is for future events in the story. Anyway... here you go. Chapter Seven.**

My mother's look softened. "Aria, we don't hate you," she said. "We just wanted more for you then a baby at seventeen."

"Eighteen," I told them. "I'll be eighteen when the baby is born."

"Are you going to marry him?" my father asked, the anger gone from his voice.

"That's actually what I'm here about," I said quietly. "Ezra… Mr. Fitz… is having surgery Friday, and I want to be his wife by then. For that, I need your permission."

Silence filled the room as my parents looked at each other, communicating without words, until my father sighed.

"Where will you live when you marry him?" he asked. "We don't have room here for the three of you. You know that."

"I understand," I said. "I would, of course, be staying at Ezra's apartment."

Another silence. "What do we have to sign?" my mother asked finally.

* * *

"And your parents agreed?" Hanna asked. The four of us were sitting in Ezra's apartment, as he had given me the keys so I could feed his cat, Peaches. It was two hours after my talk with my parents, and I had just told them everything.

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are," I informed her. "I didn't really think they would say yes to this, but… I guess there still are some miracles in the world."

"I wouldn't have thought so either. Why did they?" Emily asked.

I shrugged. "I think it has something to do with Meredith, actually." They looked surprised. "Meredith was my dad's student, before everything started between them, so he knows what it's like to be in a forbidden relationship where everything is so wrong, but yet so _right._ I love Ezra. I love him enough to marry him at seventeen."

"As long as you're completely sure this is what you want," Spencer said with a sigh. "We don't want you to have any regrets."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Spence."

* * *

"Do you, Ezra Fitz, take this woman, Aria Montgomery, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Aria Montgomery, take this man, Ezra Fitz, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said, my voice barely more than a whisper as I looked my love in the eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It was, by no means, a big wedding. Since it took place in the hospital, only our close friends and family were invited. Mr. Fisher was there, along with Ezra's mother. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were the first to congratulate me, even before my mother, father, and Mike. Dr. Johnson stood in the background, only there in case Ezra became ill during the service.

It took place the evening after my talk with my parents. They had gone to the court house while I was at school, and gotten the papers that needed to be signed. All that was left was their presence, and our marriage could be legal.

When the wedding was over, the girls and the family left, and Ezra and I had to go back up to his room.

"You know, I never thought my wedding night would go quite like this," he murmured in my ear a nurse came in and out of the room.

I laughed softly, snuggling up to him. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Fitz."

I stayed the night there, having fallen asleep on the small couch after Ezra had been given sleeping pills. I awoke only when Mr. Johnson came in.

"Aria, what are you still doing here?" he asked, surprised, as I sat up. "Shouldn't you be at school by now?"

I looked up at the clock. Seeing the time, I jumped up. "Oh shit!" I hissed, giving Ezra a quick kiss before hurrying out of the room.

I got to the school just as the bell rang for second period. I slipped in with the crowd, and no one even noticed, until I got to my class. Emily, who was in my first three periods, shot me a knowing look as I sat down next to her. "Sorry," I whispered. "I fell asleep."

"Sure you did," she whispered back, but before I could reply, our teacher came in.

"Miss Montgomery, the principal would like to see you," she said. I exchanged a puzzled glance with Em, who simply shrugged as I got up.

"Did she say why?" I asked. Ms. Jilian shook her head.

"No, she did not, just that she wanted to speak with you as soon as you arrived at school."

With a sigh, I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom and to the office.

"Aria Montgomery?" the principal's secretary asked without looking up.

"Erm... yeah..." She pointed towards an open door. "Thank you," I muttered, before going in.

**I know it's a bit shorter then normal, but I'm being forced to eat dinner... lol. I'll update soon, I hope.**


	8. Chapter 8

The principal looked up when I entered. "Aria, please, take a seat," she said, gesturing to the chair across from her. I did so, as she placed the book she had been reading on the desk and leaned forward. "Aria, Ezra Fitz called me the other night with a story that is, frankly, quite hard to believe.."

"Oh?" I said, trying to act surprised.

"Aria, I know about you and Ezra," she told me gently. "He told me about the baby, too."

"Did he tell you we were going to get married?"

"He did." There was silence for a minute. "Do you have the date planned?"

"Um… actually… we got married last night." She stared at me openmouthed, and I had to hold back a sudden giggle. "I thought he had told you."

She sighed. "No, he hadn't. At least I now know." There was silence for a moment. "You are due in April, correct?" I nodded. "I can grant you three weeks off after the baby is born. During that time, your teachers will be emailing you your work. I expect you to get it done. Otherwise, you will not be able to graduate with your class. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I made to stand up. "Can I go back to class now, Mrs. Morran?"

"Yes you may." I started to leave. "Oh, and Aria? Call when the surgery is over tomorrow."

I smiled and told her I would, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Asa, Aria, will you both please sit down?" Mr. Fisher finally snapped, after a half hour of Ezra's mom and I pacing. Surprised, I turned to face him. The man was sitting in one of the small waiting room's chairs, his head in his hands. "Pacing won't do Ezra any good at this point."

I sat down next to him. "Snapping at us won't help either," I told him, making him sigh. "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't sit in a classroom and teach when Ezra was having surgery. I… I needed to know, whether it turns out good or bad."

"Don't talk like that," Asa hissed. "It's not going to turn out bad. Ezra's going to be just fine. I can't lose him like I lost Michael."

"Michael?" I whispered, looking over at Mr. Fisher.

"Ezra's father," he told me. "He was in the military. He got shot by accident during training. He died when the doctors tried to get the bullet out." I must have looked surprised. "Didn't he ever tell you that?"

I shook my head. "No," I said quietly. "We never talked about his father. I never even thought to bring it up. I knew he died, I just… I didn't know how." He looked like he was about to say something else, but at that moment, Dr. Johnson came through the door. I stood up at once. "How is he?"

"He's doing good, at the moment. We had some issues with his heart during the surgery and some difficulty with the anesthetic we used, but he's sleeping normally in his room. We'll monitor him for a while, and you can go see him tonight."

"What do you mean, you had issues with his heart?" I said, my own heart pounding. "What kind of issues?"

The doctor looked at the three of us, then gestured for us to come with him. Once in his office, he spoke. "His heart stopped twice, but we got it going again. There's no lasting damage from that."

"Were you going to tell us?" Asa demanded.

"To be honest, no. I felt no need to unnecessarily worry you, especially in Aria's condition, and-"

"Fuck my condition, my husband basically died and you weren't going to tell us!"I growled.

Dr. Johnson looked startled. "Aria, you need to calm down. There's no reason to use that kind of language here."

"I don't blame her. My son instructed you to tell us everything," Asa snapped. "Do we need to find another doctor?"

"No, you don't, Mrs. Fitz," the doctor said with a sigh.

"Is there anything else you didn't tell us?" Mr. Fisher asked. I looked over at him. He looked pale, but his hands, gripping the back of the chair I was sitting in, were steady.

"There was some difficulty waking him up initially from the anesthetic, but that's nothing new. It happens occasionally. Ezra is going to be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis amigos! I have RETURNED! Can't keep me away from my laptop! :) Here's chapter nine. Sorry that it is, again, short.**

I sat by his bed, holding his hand. "Hey Ezra," I whispered, as he opened his eyes. He winced at the light, squeezing them shut again. The nurse, standing by the door, noticed, and dimmed them down. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," he managed, sitting up slightly, opening his eyes again. "What time is it?"

I glanced at my watch. "Nearly seven. You were asleep for a long time. Dr. Johnson said that would happen, though."

"It's seven?" I nodded. "Is… is my mother here?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "She was here, but she had something she had to take care of first. She'll be back sometime tonight."

"Good." There was silence for a moment, with Ezra rubbing my hand with his thumb. "Have you been here all day? Who else showed up?"

"Of course I've been here all day. It's an excused absence, too. A family member is critically ill." I smiled at him. "Your mom, of course. The girls stopped by after school, but you weren't awake then. Oh, and Mr. Fisher was here too."

"Andrew?" Ezra sounded surprised. "He was here?"

"Um… yeah?"

"I didn't expect him to come," Ezra explained. "Teaching is very important to him."

"Perhaps, but you're also very important, Ezra, to all of us. He probably wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

Ezra sighed. "Perhaps." He closed his eyes. "I'm so tired…" he murmured.

I stood up, giving him a kiss. "I'm going to go. Sleep well." As I reached the door, I turned back to watch him for a moment. He looked so pale, even compared to the white hospital sheets surrounding him. I felt tears rise, and I brushed them away. Crying won't help, I scolded myself. I had to stay strong for him. And for myself. I couldn't let myself break down.

I reached my car, and went to unlock it. Sirens made me look up. I watched as a red car, followed by three police cars, sped past the hospital. "What in the world…?" I muttered to myself. A thought hit me as I opened the door. What if they had Ian? I closed my eyes for a moment. Ever since I had found out about him escaping, I was terrified that he would come after us. I hadn't let the other girls know this, even though I was sure they were too. We still knew things about him the police didn't know.

When I got to Ezra's, Hanna was already there. with the TV turned to the news channel. When I walked in, she immediately shushed me, and turned up the volume, gesturing for me to sit down next to her.

"Although they did not catch Thomas, the police believe he is headed out of the state to Missouri, where his ex wife still lives. Keep on the him. Kelly Linton, Rosewood news."

For a moment, his picture stayed on the screen. "So they didn't catch him," I said softly, after a long silence. "Damn it."

"They said he's heading for Missouri," Hanna told me, hope in her voice. "He's not still in town."

"She said that they _believe _that's where he's going, Hanna," I told her. "It's not for sure. For all we know, he's going to circle around and come right back to Rosewood."

"Why would he do that? The police know everything we do."

"Not everything," I said. "Remember?" She became silent. "But you're right," I said. "Maybe he won't come back. Maybe he is going to Missouri."

"Aria," I heard from the other side of the door. It was Mr. Fisher. "May I come in?"

I stood up quickly and opened the door. "Hi. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to speak to you about something. But if you're busy, I can always come back later."

I shook my head, feeling my ponytail whip my face. "No, it's fine. Hanna knows nearly everything that's been going on anyway."

"It's about Ian Thomas." He unfolded a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "I found this in Ezra's mailbox."

I stared at the words. _You'd better beware, cause I'm back out into the world. –A._

**I have a new story up, called _The Traitor's Daughter. _It's a Harry Potter ff. Mia is Snape's daughter, who, thanks to a marriage law, has to marry Harry Potter. She goes on the search for horcruxes with the trio. Please take a look and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy and leave reviews. They make me smile :)**

"Aria…" Ezra said, sitting up, with difficulty. It was a month later. Andrew (this was what I called Mr. Fisher now when we weren't in school) and I went to the police station, told them what had happened, and they promised to keep an eye out.

Meanwhile, Ezra had started chemo. Dr. Johnson had decided that, if someone stayed with him for a while after the chemotherapy, he could return home and come in three times a week. And that's what he did. He became thinner and thinner because it was painful for him to eat, due to the sores in his mouth, and what little he did manage to eat, he could barely keep it down. I hid my worry, because I knew it wouldn't do him any good.

It was now early December, and I was twenty-two weeks along. I was definitely showing now; most of the people at the school had noticed. I didn't care, it just meant less people I had to keep the secret from. Because they knew about the pregnancy, they started wondering who the father was, until one day word of my marriage to Ezra spread around the school. From that time on, I was different. At least, people looked at me different.

"Yes?" I asked. I had been getting ready for my doctor's appointment. Today was the day I was going to find out the gender.

"I want to go with you."

I stared at him. "Ezra, you just had chemo today. You aren't in any condition to go anywhere. Andrew will be here in ten minutes to stay with you."

"No." He said, getting up and standing. I moved over to him, in case he fell. "I want to go with you. I haven't been to any of your doctor appointments."

I tried to reason with him. "I know, Ezra, but you're sick. No one expects you to be able to go. I don't. You need to rest."

"I'm tired of resting, Aria. I can't teach. I can't leave the apartment. I'm not even allowed to get out of bed!"

"Please," I said quietly. "I won't be long. Alright? I'll be back soon." Defeated, he sank back onto the bed. "I'll be back as soon as it's over, okay?" He nodded weakly, and I left.

An hour later, I was on my way back home. I was having a girl. A daughter. As I opened the apartment door, I wondered what she would look like. If she would look like me, or if she would look like Ezra. I walked into the living room, and froze at what I saw.

Ian Thomas stood in the middle of the room, a gun in his hand. When he saw me, he smirked. "There you are. I was wondering when you were going to come home."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, glancing towards the shut bedroom door, where I knew Ezra was. "What do you want?"

"What I want is you dead. You, and those nosy friends of yours," he said, taking a step towards me. "I want to shut your mouths up forever."

"We haven't told anyone what we know," I protested, stepping back, pressing the speed dial for 911 on my phone. "Where's Andrew?" I said, trying to distract him so he wouldn't notice. "He was supposed to be here until I got back."

"Andrew? That's his name?" Ian didn't look particularly concerned.

"Where is he?"

"He's a bit… ah… tied up at the moment. Don't worry, he won't be interrupting us. He's still alive, though. The only ones that are going to die here are you and that husband of yours."

I could faintly hear the 911 operator's voice coming from my phone, and I prayed that he didn't. "You're going to kill a defenseless man?"

He stepped towards me again. "I have to, you see. I have to get rid of all the loose ends. You'll be joined by your brother and parents, too."

"Why?" I whispered. "I already told you we won't say anything."

"That's what Ali told me," Ian told me. For the first time, his voice was shaking. "She swore she wouldn't say anything to anybody. Yet she told you. And if I hadn't done what she asked, she would've told Mellissa. My life would have been ruined by her."

"You're the one that ruined your life," I said, glancing towards the bedroom door again, silently praying that Ezra wouldn't come out. "You murdered her. That ruined your life right there."

"I had no choice, don't you see?" he hissed. "She was going to tell Mellissa! She was going to-" The door opened, and Ezra stumbled out. I squeezed my eyes shut. No…

"Aria, what's-" Then he saw him. "You. Get out of my house. I'm calling the police." He started for the phone, but Ian was too quick for him.

"Stop!" I screamed, as Ian hit Ezra with the butt of the gun, and he fell to the ground.

Ian glanced back towards me. "You're lucky I didn't shoot him." He walked to me, and for the first time, noticed the phone in my hand. "You bitch!" He growled, slapping me hard across the face. The phone dropped uselessly to the ground, and shut, hanging up. "Who did you call?"

"No…no one," I said, my voice shaking as I felt where he had hit me. "Please… just leave… I swear I won't say anything to anyone."

"You're one of the biggest liars I have ever seen," he said, his eyes glinting with anger. "The moment I'm gone, you'll call the police back and tell them exactly where to find me. No, I'm not going anywhere until I've killed you. But first, I'm going to have some fun."

I shook my head frantically, backing up until I bumped the wall. "Please," I whispered. A wave of dizziness went over me, and I grabbed the table next to me for support. "Please…" Tears slipped out of my eyes.

I heard a groan come from where Ezra was lying, and I watched him weakly stand up. "Get out of my house," he insisted, taking a step and nearly falling again.

Ian began to laugh, and raised the gun to point directly at Ezra. He gave me one more smirk, and a gun shot rang through the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

I stared as Ian's body hit the floor, blood spilling from the wound in his head. before turning to look at the shooter.

Andrew stood at the closet door, a gun in his hand. Ropes lay on the floor at his feet, where I guessed he had been tied up. He, too, had been staring at Ian in shock, as if he couldn't believe what he had done. When he felt my eyes on him, he looked at me.

"Is he…?" I whispered, hardly daring to say the words. He nodded. "Did you really just…" I didn't finish, as Ezra swayed where he was standing. I hurried over to him and helped him over to the couch.

The door burst open nearly the minute we sat down, and several police officers stormed in, stopping to look at the scene.

"Ian Thomas," I was vaguely aware of one of the officers saying, nudging the body with his foot. But my focus was on Ezra.

He was chalk white, and his chest was moving up and down with his quick breaths. This much stress in such a little time wasn't good for him, I knew. Especially with the cancer cells and chemo raging through his body. "Ezra, are you okay?" I whispered. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in reply. "Sir," I called to one of the police officers. He saw us sitting there for the first time, and he immediately looked concerned.

"Is he alright?" he asked, moving over to us. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. "Issiah, call an ambulance!" he shouted over to one of the other men, kneeling down in front of us and feeling my husband's pulse. "Does he have any health conditions?"

"He's undergoing chemotherapy for Hodgkin's Lymphoma," I whispered, finding my voice.

"For how long?"

"A… a month." I don't know how long I sat there, before we heard the sirens. The paramedics rushed into the room, and loaded him on to a stretcher, before turning to me.

"Ma'am, do you need to go to the hospital as well?" one of them asked, eyeing my pregnant stomach. I shook my head. "Would you like to come with your husband?" I agreed, started to follow them out, taking one last look at where Ian's body lay, covered with a white sheet.

"Wait!" I said. "Andrew-" I looked at where my teacher stood, being asked questions by one of the officers. He waved me on, saying he'd come as soon as he was free.

A half hour later, I was still sitting in the hospital waiting room. No one had come out to tell me anything, and I couldn't help but worry.

About the time I stood up to go get something to drink, Andrew hurried in. "Have you heard anything?" he demanded. I shook my head, sinking back down into the seat.

"I wish I had. I'm so worried." I looked at him. "What happened?"

"He was asleep when he came in," he began. "I didn't hear him at first. When I turned around to go check on Ezra, he hit me on the head with something. I woke up, and heard you talking. The knots weren't tied very well; I was able to get out of them pretty fast. The gun was just lying on a table in there. I wasn't going to shoot him, but when I saw he had the gun pointed at Ezra, I just reacted."

"Thank you," I whispered. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Nothing major. It's considered self defense. The only thing is I have to go in for more questioning tomorrow."

"Oh," I said, once more looking towards the waiting room door, just as it opened and Dr. Johnson entered. I stood up at once. "How is he?" I breathed.

"He's fine, Aria. I have him in a room, and he's resting. It was just the stress that got to him." He glanced over at Andrew. "There is, however, something I would like to speak to you about. Alone, in my office."

I glanced over at Andrew, who nodded for me to leave. I followed Dr. Johnson into his office, and he motioned for me to sit down. "What is it?" I asked.

"The chemo isn't working," he said bluntly. "We need your permission to try something else."

"Something else? Like what?"

"We have several treatments that haven't been tested yet. Your husband can apply for one of them and join the experiment program."

"You want to use Ezra as a guinea pig," I whispered.

"Aria, it's the only chance he has. All the chemotherapy is going to do is postpone his death. We need to do this. I wouldn't ask if it was possible for something else, believe me."

"Why do you need my permission?" I asked. "Wouldn't you need his?"

"We do need his permission, yes. But we also need a next to kin in this type of case as well. As his wife, you _are _his next to kin."

"I… I need to talk to him first," I said, rising. "I want to know his opinion until I agree to this."

He stood as well. "I understand. Send for me when you're ready to give me an answer. Or take a few days and think it over. This is a big decision, after all."

I nodded, and headed to Ezra's room. I paused for a moment at the door, before entering. He was lying on the bed, facing the wall. "Ezra?"

He rolled over to look at me. "Hi," he whispered, his voice raspy. "Sit next to me, please."

I did, willing myself not to cry. "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts. But I need to know…" he stopped.

"You need to know what?" I pressed, when he didn't move to continue.

"Boy or girl?" I stared at him for a moment, confused. "The baby. Is it a boy or girl?"

I stared at him for a moment longer, before what he was asking sank in, and I burst into laughter. "After everything that's happened in the last hour, you want to know whether it's a boy or girl?" I managed to ask in between laughs. "Oh Ezra, I love you!"

**I couldn't kill Ezra. I thought about it, but decided that it would be just too mean. I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am going to go insane by the end of this school year, I believe. I'm just relieved that we're nearly done with the Crucible, and related topics. Because otherwise, I am going to wind up slapping the next person that says wiccans are going to burn in Hell. **

"Aria, you're needed in the front office." I glanced up from my book at Mrs. King as she hung up the phone. "Your mother in law is waiting for you." I heard give a snort in the back of the classroom, but I ignored it as I packed up my things and walked out.

Asa was sitting in one of the office chairs, casually talking with some of the students as they walked by. When she saw me, she immediately rose and pulled me into a hug.

"Aria, I just heard what happened!" she cried, making the nurse, who had just entered, look over at us strangely. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

It had been a week since Ian's death. The entire school knew what had happened, but nothing was said. After all, Andrew was one of the most popular teachers at the school, and the knowledge that he had shot a man to defend another of the most popular teachers had only increased that status.

"I thought Andrew or Ezra had told you," I told her.

She shook her head. "You should know by now that those boys don't tell me much about things that are going on around this town."

I smiled. "Listen, I'm in the middle of class, I really should get back."

She shook her head again and grabbed my wrist. "Nope, you're coming with me. I'm taking you maternity clothes shopping."

"What? I can't afford to miss class, and I can't get into trouble."

"I've signed you out," she told me, walking towards the door, hand still on my wrist. "Come on."

We spent three hours shopping, at the end of which I mentioned that we should get to the hospital to see Ezra, since he had an appointment with Dr. Johnson that day. She agreed, and half an hour later, I was seated at Ezra's side in the doctor's office, his file sitting on the desk separating us from Dr. Johnson.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, this treatment is fairly simple, understand? What we'll be doing is simply giving him a shot once a week, something like chemo, but with stronger drugs."

"How dangerous is it?" I asked, squeezing my husband's hand.

"Aria, anything we do at this point is risky, and you know that. It can possibly kill him-" my grip tightened. "But if we don't try _something_, he will die anyway."

"I'll do it," Ezra said. I stared at him, and he turned to me. "Aria," he whispered. The doctor turned away. "Even if this only keeps death at bay for a little bit longer, if I can see our baby girl being born, I'll die a happy man with his life complete."

"But your life won't be complete!" I said fiercely. "I want you to be with me while she grows up. She'll need her father, Ezra! And I'll need you!"

Dr. Johnson cleared his throat, reminding us he was still in the room. "If I may?" I grudgingly let him speak. "I can't guarantee anything. But this treatment might put the cancer in remission for good. We don't have anything yet that will cure Hodgkins, unfortunately, but with any luck, something will come up soon."

"Might? Everything you've done has been on a 'might' or a 'maybe'! I want something that will be a 'definitely' or a 'for sure'!" My voice shook as I continued. "I need my husband. I just… I can't lose him. I can't imagine what my life would be like if he dies. You can't let him die!" I placed a hand on my stomach. "We have a daughter coming, Dr. Johnson. I don't want her to grow up without knowing what a wonderful father she has."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Aria, this treatment is the best I can do with the medicine we have at this time. The cancer cells have begun multiplying again, which means the chemo hasn't helped. But this will help, I assure you. It's the strongest stuff we have."

The four of us stood at the grave, staring down at the coffin lying in the ground, ignoring the rain pounding the grass around us. "It seems so strange," Hanna whispered. "It's all over now, isn't it?"

I nodded. "For good. We don't have a threat hanging over our heads for the first time since Ali vanished."

"I kept thinking that he was going to sit up, during the service," Spencer said quietly. "And start shooting us all. I mean, I know that doesn't make sense, but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I agreed, right before Emily grabbed my sleeve. "What?"

"Look," she said, nodding her head towards where Alison's family was standing, talking to the minister who had done the service.

"Why are they here?" I wondered.

"I assume that they're here to see the justice finally complete," I heard a familiar voice say, and I watched as Toby wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist. "After all this time, the man who killed their daughter is dead, and I assume that they feel relieved that the treat is gone from their lives."

"I guess," Emily said.

"Hey girls," Paige, Emily's girlfriend, said, walking over to us. "And Toby."

"Hey Paige," I said, as she gave Em a peck on the lips. "Look guys, as much as I'd like to stay, I really should get back to the hospital. They're doing the first treatment today, and I promised Ezra I'd be there with him."

The girls took turns in giving me hugs, before I went over to my car and drove away.

**Couldn't sleep, so I decided to post this up. Btw, I have the banner to this story up on pb. the link is in my profile, if you want to take a look. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long, guys. I started writing a book with a friend, and i've been preoccupied on that for the past week. Oh, and for those who want to take a look, I posted a new story up, _Only_. It's just a oneshot thing, and I'd like some comments on what you guys think. Anyway, here's Chapter Thirteen. **

"Like I told you before, this is a fairly simple treatment, alright?" Dr. Johnson told us. I sat by Ezra's side, holding his hand as tightly as I could, not wanting to let him go. My husband nodded. I flinched when the needle went into his arm, but I refused to look away. A moment passed, and the doctor took the needle out of Ezra's arm. "We're done. There may be a few side effects, like difficulty breathing, nausea, dizziness, drowsiness-"

"Is there anything this won't do?" Ezra interrupted.

Dr. Johnson laughed softly. "That's it." He stood up. "I'll leave the two of you alone now. I'll be back in an hour, to see how you're doing. Call if you need me sooner."

He left, and I turned to Ezra. "You feel okay?"

"I feel fine," he said.

I smiled, and was about to say something, when the hospital room door opened, and a few police officers entered. "Ezra Fitz, you are under arrest," one of them said. "Get up."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dr. Johnson demanded from the door. "You can't just waltz into a hospital and arrest a critically ill patient!"

"This man is under arrest!" the same officer insisted. "We're just doing our jobs."

"Do your job later," Dr. Johnson said, moving into the room with his arms crossed. "This man has just undergone an important medical procedure, and will not go out of my eyesight. Understand?"

"Well then, you're welcome to come with us, doctor." The police officer turned once more to Ezra. "I repeat, you are under arrest. Stand up."

"What is he under arrest for?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. They glanced at each other. "I am his wife; I have a right to know."

"He is under arrest for the murder of Jaime Fitz."

"What?" Ezra whispered, going pale. "My... my aunt is dead?"

"Ezra hasn't killed anyone," I said, trying to keep my voice steady as I remembered the woman I had met only once, but that I knew my husband had been very close to. "He's been in the hospital for a week now. He's... he's had no time to kill anyone."

"She's been dead more than a week," the officer stated, grabbing Ezra's arm and forcing him to stand up, and put the handcuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

* * *

The three of us were in Andrew's living room, none of us saying anything. It was the next morning, the only time we had been able to get together. Asa sat next to me, sobbing, and Andrew himself paced around. "There has to be something we can do," he said furiously. "They can't keep Ezra behind bars in the condition he's in."

"They can, and most likely will, until the real murderer's found," I said softly. "They did it to Toby."

"Toby wasn't dying!" Andrew snapped, making me flinch. His look softened. "I'm sorry, Aria. It's just… how could they think Ezra would kill anyone? Let alone his aunt?"

"You two need to get to school," Asa said, her voice unsteady. "There's nothing you can do about this right now. I'll call if anything comes up. I promise."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to leave you here alone, Asa."

She nodded. "Go."

I glanced over at Andrew. He let out a sigh, and went over to the table to pick up his keys. "Come on, Aria. I'll drive you."

The ride to the school was made in silence. When we arrived, I got out of the car first. "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Fisher," I said, before heading off to my first class.

The morning dragged on, it seemed. I attempted to concentrate on my schoolwork, but my mind was miles away. When lunch came, I stopped in the bathroom first. It was then I heard what the school was saying.

Two girls that I knew to be freshmen came in, not noticing me. "Did you hear about Mr. Fitz?" One of them asked. The other shook her head. "He's a murderer!"

The other girl looked shocked. "What?"

The first one nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah! The cops took him from the hospital because he's so dangerous! Imagine, having a man like that teaching in this school!"

"Shut up," I snapped. They turned to look at me, and their eyes widened when they recognized me. "For your information, he's innocent. He's been too weak in the last few months to get out of bed some days, let alone murder his aunt that lived twenty miles away."

One of the girls sneered. "Of course, the little slut would be on his side," she said. "It's a shame he hasn't died yet. It would teach you a lesson." I punched her, and she stumbled back, holding her nose as blood dripped down. "You bitch!" she hissed, racing out of the bathroom, followed close by her friend.

I swore. Why had I lost my temper? Yes, she shouldn't have said that about Ezra, but I knew better than to hit her! Leaving the bathroom, I saw Mrs. Morran standing there, arms crossed.

"Come with me, Aria," she said, walking towards her office. "Now, why did you punch Abigail Wilkerson?" she asked, once I had seated myself across from her.

I avoided her eyes. "She said that if Ezra were to die, it would teach me a lesson," I said quietly. "I know I shouldn't have hit her, but…"

"You're worried about him, I know." I looked at her in surprise. "I've gotten a few comments from your teachers this morning. They're saying that you're distracted easily, and I don't blame you. I'm sure Mr. Fisher is the same way, correct?" I nodded. "Asa Fitz called ten minutes ago. She's heading down to the police station. Why don't you go get Mr. Fisher, and the two of you go with her?"


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in the interrogation room, arms crossed, tapping my foot. Sitting across from me was the same detective that had solved Ali's murder. He too had his arms crossed. "Why is it, when I try to solve a murder in this town, you are involved?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Detective Dessen," I said calmly. "But I can assure you that my husband is innocent."

"You are?"

"I am positive," I said. "Do you really think that a man that hasn't left his house in months except for hospital visits would have a chance to murder someone? He hasn't been alone long enough."

"Hospital visits?" the detective looked confused. "What hospital visits?"

"The hospital visits when he gets his cancer treatments."

"Cancer?" Dessen looked over to the door, where one of the police officers was standing. "The suspect has cancer? What is a man with cancer doing locked up?" The man looked ashamed, and Dessen looked back at me. "Aria, I'll take care of this. In the meantime, why don't you go see him?" I stared at him, surprised, before standing up.

"You believe me, don't you?" I whispered. "You don't think he's guilty?"

"I knew Jaime personally, and I know Ezra. I know how close they were." he paused for a moment. "I doubt that Ezra would have killed her, although, I also doubted he would ever begin a relationship with a student." He paused again. "Go see your husband."

Seeing Ezra, sitting in the jail cell, hurt more than I could have ever imagined. He was sitting on one of the benches, head in his hands, when I arrived, followed by a police officer. "Ezra…" I whispered, making him look up. I turned to the police officer. "Am I allowed to go in to see him?" He gave a short nod, unlocking the cell door, only to lock it the moment I was inside.

I sat next to Ezra, taking his hands in mine. "You're freezing!" He just shrugged, pulling his hands away and refusing to look at me. "Ezra, talk to me, please." Not a sound. "You know that I know you didn't kill her, right?" Nothing. "Ezra!"

"You shouldn't have fallen in love with me," he said finally, speaking so softly I had to lean in to hear him. "I've done nothing but ruin your life. Perhaps it's better if you just leave."

"I'm not going to leave you," I said, attempting to take his hands again, but once more, he pulled them away. "The detective is going to try to get you out of here. He knows you didn't kill her."

"I as good as killed her."

"What do you mean?" He was silent, and I felt my heart thump. "Ezra, what are you talking about?"

"Her boyfriend was beating her," he whispered. "She swore me to secrecy. I should've told someone, Aria, and I didn't. It's my fault."

"I can't believe they think Mr. Fitz would kill someone," Hanna whispered. We were all sitting in Hanna's living room, since her mother was off on a date. Paige, Caleb, and Toby were sitting by their girlfriends, while I sat alone, one hand resting on my pregnant belly.

It was two weeks later, two days until Christmas, and nothing new had come up regarding Jaime Fitz's murder. Ezra had been moved back to the hospital to continue his treatments, although a guard was now placed outside his door at all times. Only a select few were allowed in, myself and Asa. They wouldn't even let Andrew in, even after I explained what a close friendship the two of them had.

"Neither can I," I told her. "Even now, after he's told them everything he knows about the boyfriend, they haven't let up on him. And it's… It's not what he needs right now. Especially now."

"Aria, what do you mean?" Emily asked.

"It's not working…" I said quietly. "They're going to stop the treatment today, because it's not helping anything. Ezra's… he's pretty much given up." I thought back to that morning.

_He had spent the last half hour throwing up in a bucket, and he had just laid back on the bed when Dr. Johnson entered. "Good morning," he told us, setting a folder down on a table. "How are you feeling today?" Ezra glared weakly at him. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for the two of you."_

_"What now?" I asked from where I was sitting. "Are they going to arrest him again?"_

_"I don't know, Aria. It's… it's worse than that." I felt my horror rise, and I braced myself._

_"What is it, Dr. Johnson?"_

_"Cancer cells have doubled. It's getting worse, and I'm not sure I want to continue this treatment, if it's doing nothing for him. There are more, that we can try, if-"_

_"No," Ezra said. "I'm done. I'm not going to put Aria through this anymore."_

_"Ezra-"_

_"I'm thinking of our baby, here," he informed the doctor. "All this stress with finding the right treatment for me isn't good for her."_

_"Ezra, we can have more babies," I snapped. "But there's only ever going to be one of you, and I can't lose you."_

_"I'm done, Aria. I can't… I can't stand this anymore. Dr. Johnson, how long do you suppose I have?"_

_"Six months to a year, if treatments are stopped," the doctor said quietly. "Ezra, I want you to think about this decision, long and hard. This isn't a choice to be made lightly."_

_"I'm sure about this."_

_The doctor sighed, turning to me, seeing my horror. "Aria, may I speak with you for a moment?"_

_"You have to change his mind," I said at once, when we were out in the hall. "This is… this is suicide!"_

_"This is also his choice to make," he told me. "All we can do is support him in this, and try to make him see that there are things worth living for."_

When I was done explaining, my friends were staring at me. "He's giving up?" Spencer asked finally. "But, why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"Maybe it has something to do with the murder investigation," Toby said, looking at us. I stared at him. "When I was a suspect, even though I knew I was innocent, I just wanted to die. The way everyone treated me… The looks I would get… I started to feel like I actually had killed Ali. I started to believe that I deserved to die," he explained. "I think that Mr. Fitz might feel that way too. I mean, _we _know he's innocent, his family knows it, hell, even the detective knows it. But I'm sure that some of the nurses don't believe it, and the police officers standing outside his door day and night?"

"I think Toby's right," Spencer said softly. "It makes sense."

"But he has me, and the baby," I said. "He has something he should want to live for, and he's… he's giving up!" I felt my phone vibrate, and I stared at the text. _They found the boyfriend. Asa._

Eight week s passed, before things settled down. The guard placed outside Ezra's door was gone, and he was declared no longer a suspect. Stephen Young, the boyfriend that had beaten Jaime Fitz, was now the suspect, and his trial was set to be held at noon on February 23rd. Ezra was to be on the stand as a witness, even though Dr. Johnson and I had protested against it. The cancer was taking its toll on his body, and he was so weak.

That morning, I woke up early, and got dressed. I paused in front of the mirror, staring at my now thirty-three week pregnant body with a groan. Never before, in my life, had I been this big, and it made me slightly depressed. I missed being skinny.

I heard someone knock on the door. "Aria?" It was Hanna. "Are you ready? We're going to the hospital to pick Ezra up first, and then we're heading to the courthouse."

I opened the door. "Yeah, I'm ready." I handed her my keys. "Let's go."

**_READ THIS NOTE!_**

**I don't know if I'll be able to post in the next week. I have three projects for school, all due on the 9th. Then, the 10th is my birthday, and my dad's taking me out to eat. Friday, I'm going to a college thing in Tampa, and I'm spending this weekend at my sisters ... Sorry guys! But I promise that the moment I can, I WILL update. I'll continue this story until the very end, which is nearing. :( **


	15. Chapter 15

**SURPRISE! Lol. I had time to write in my 5th period, since I finished my work early. I should've gotten started on my projects, but... yeah. haha. It's short, but you'll have to deal. This is the next to the last chapter, guys. I'm so sad :( Hope you enjoy it, nd I'll write as much as I can for the FINAL CHAPTER, and hopefully have it up by my bday :)**

The judge entered the courtroom and called for silence. I watched silently as the two lawyers discussed the trial. I zoned out as it began, and only started paying attention again when they said Ezra's name.

"Ezra Fitz, you are the victim's nephew, correct?" Steven Young's lawyer began, after Ezra was wheeled out, too sick to be able to stand for a long period of time. I longed to go stand by him

"I am."

"How close were you to your aunt?" Ezra's eyes closed for a moment. "Mr. Fitz?"

"We were very close," he whispered finally. I picked at my fingernail nervously as the questioning continued. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dr. Johnson making his way up to where Ezra was. Distracted, I watched him. He paused by the lawyer, who gave a short nod.

"Last question, Mr. Fitz. You and your aunt were close, and she told you that she was being beaten by her boyfriend. Why didn't you say anything to the police? Did you think that, by telling the police, your own relationship would come into question?"

"Your honor-" I heard someone protest.

"Answer the question, Mr. Fitz," the judge said, after a long silence.

"My relationship with my wife had nothing to do with why I never said anything," Ezra's voice was quiet, so quiet, in fact, that we had to lean forward to hear him.

"She wasn't your wife at the time your aunt confided in you, was she? In fact, was she not your student?"

"Your honor!" The same person from before had stood up, and I vaguely recognized Ezra's uncle, Jaime's sister.

"Mr. Zevin, that has nothing to do with this case," the judge said.

"I didn't tell the police what my aunt had told me because she made me promise I wouldn't," Ezra said, looking the lawyer in the eye for the first time. "My wife had nothing to do with my silence. In fact, Aria is the reason I spoke up."

At that moment, I felt the pain. Shocked, I grabbed on to Hanna's wrist, and she looked at me in surprise. "Aria?" she whispered. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. The pain stopped less than a minute after it started, and I looked over at Hanna.

"Sorry…" I whispered back. "It… it was nothing." Although, I knew it wasn't. I had been having back pain since I woke up, but I had ignored it, until it started getting closer and closer. By that time, however, we were in the courtroom and Ezra was on the stand. I knew I was in labor.

Another contraction hit, and I let out a sharp gasp. Several eyes turned toward me, the judge's included. "Miss, do you need to leave?" she asked. I shook my head, and the trial continued, as did the contractions. Suddenly, I felt a gush of liquid going down my leg. I was escorted out, and Dr. Johnson drove Ezra and I to the hospital.

"She's beautiful," my mother whispered, taking my daughter from me and staring down at her. Then it dawned on her that Ezra wasn't there. "Where's your husband?"

I played with the blanket. "He passed out during the delivery. Everything sorta… caught up with him. Dr. Johnson has him resting in his room. He'll be allowed to come in and see her whenever he wakes up."

My mother said nothing, still staring down at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Breanne Jaime Fitz," I told her softly. "Jaime for his aunt, and I read somewhere that Breanne means strong fighter."

The door opened, and Asa entered, pushing Ezra in a wheelchair. "Good evening," she said with a smile. "How's my little grandbaby?"

I smiled at her, though I was looking at Ezra. "She's fine. Her mother's exhausted, however."

The two women looked at each other and laughed. "Aria, it's just begun," my mother told me, passing Breanne back to me. "We're going to leave the two of you alone."

The moment they were gone, Ezra began to speak. "Aria, I'm sorry. I wanted to be there for the baby's birth. I'll do whatever Dr. Johnson wants me to, I swear. I'll get better."


	16. Chapter 16

_Five years later_

"Mommy, mommy!" I looked up from my notebook as my daughter ran in the room, nearly tripping on the carpet. "Mawmaw's here!" She bounced up and down, and I had to keep from laughing.

"Bre, why don't you go tell her I'll be there in a minute? Mommy has to finish her assignment if she wants to pass her class." The little girl raced out of the room, calling for her grandma, and I laughed softly.

In the last couple of years, everything had gone wonderfully. After Ezra began to fight back again, the new treatment only took a couple of months before he was back on his feet, right before my graduation. And the cancer had not returned.

After I graduated, I took a few years off from school, to take care of Bre, and Nathan, our son that followed when she was two. When he was a year old, and Breanne was three, I started at Hollis, studying English as my major.

Now, two years later, I was somehow managing to keep my grades up while I cared for my two children and my husband.

Ezra went back to teaching the moment the doctor told him he could. Some days, if I didn't have class, I sat in with him while either my mom or his watched the children. We were happier than we had ever imagined when our relationship started that day in a bar before my Junior year of high school.

As for the other girls, well, we all had our happily ever afters, although they weren't quite what we expected them to be.

Hanna and Caleb married, right after high school, when she found out she was pregnant. Eight months later, Allison Rivers was born. A year after, Lukas arrived, and the two decided to stop having children. That didn't work, as they are expecting not one child, but twin boys. Hanna is attending school to become a nurse, while Caleb is after becoming a psychiatrist for foster children .They moved out of Rosewood, and are living in Arizona ,where he finally found his mother.

Spencer married Toby, two years after we graduated, and they are currently expecting a baby girl they plan to name Mellisa.. Spencer is a teacher at, surprise surprise, our very own high school in Rosewood where everything began. Toby had gone on to work at the police station, trying to prevent what had happened to him happen to others.

As for Paige and Emily… They were still together, and each had a child, Ella Fields and Aaron McCullers. The two girls wished, more than anything, that they could have a legal marriage, and the rest of it wished it along with them.

I stood up out of my chair and stretched, rubbing my eyes, before heading into the living room. My mom was seated on the couch, the two children climbing over her. I started to laugh, and the three of them realized I was there.

"Aria," my mom said, smiling warmly at me. "I've been meaning to come over for several days. There's something I wanted to speak with you about."

"Oh?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Bre, Nathan, why don't you go into the kitchen? I'm sure your daddy is looking for you." They ran out, and I turned back to my mom. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving Rosewood." She paused. "Living here… it just hasn't been the same since your dad died."

I smiled sadly, thinking about him. Less than a year after Bre was born, there had been an accident, and my father hadn't made it. I missed him, but the pain wasn't as great as it should have been, since we hadn't ever truly made up after he found out about Ezra and I.

"I understand," I told her softly. "When are you going?"

"As soon as your aunt calls me from California. I'm going to stay with her a while, and try and find a place of my own there."

She left. After dinner, Ezra and I put the kids in bed, and curled up together on the couch. "My mom's moving," I told him, resting my head on his chest.

"She is?"

I nodded. "Yeah." There was silence for a moment, and suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed me.

Our lives were great, and I couldn't have been happier.


	17. Ending Author's Note

**This...is...the...end. I can't believe it! *crys* Thanks to everyone who stuck thru this with me, and all the loverly reviews :)**

**For those that are interested, I have another story that I'm writing f****or those of you that like Harry Potter, _The Traitor's Daughter_, which is my take on the marriage law thingie. Except, of course, mine's completely unique :P Actually, it's one of those things, like this one was, that I wanted to read a story like it, couldn't find one, and decided, Damnit, I'll write it myself! lol. Anyway. That story is about Mia, who's Snape's daughter (My absolute favorite Hp character, even after he killed Dumbledore. So there. lol) and thanks to a marriage law that voldypants cooked up, she has to marry Harry, and gets to go with the gang on all their adventures.**

**Okay. I'm rambling. Sorry-it's after midnight, and I may be a tad bit hyper :P Can't help it though, I've had about a billion chocolate chip cookies.**

**SO. Hope you enjoyed this story throughout it's long journey (not that long, haha) and will continue to read my stories, and will leave many many comments, because they make me happy and not as nervous that i'm gonna screw up something.**

**And I'm gonna shut up now. BYE! **


	18. Rewriting notice

**I'm thinking about rewriting this story, once I get a chance. Someone told me that it went too fast, so... yeah. And I kinda agree. This was my first (completed) story that I ever wrote. Look for the rewrite as soon as I finish _Traitor's Daughter. _**

**Love you guys! Thanks for all the supprt, even if this story was kinda... wow... lol. **


	19. REWRITE COMING

**I've decided to rewrite **_**Life Lessons**_**. Look for _Life Lessons, A rewrite_ in the next week or so. Maybe even today or tomorrow, since i have nothing to do. The main idea will be the same, Aria's pregnant, Ezra has cancer, but things will change. I'm going to move it at a slower pace (hopefully) with more detail on what's happening. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
